Seu mordomo, flexível
by Umakaduka
Summary: Ciel sempre quis ler "o livro". Por que Sebastian não o deixava ler ? O tem nesse livro que não lhe é permitido ? Mas agora o conde já está grandinho e o que seria do seu mordomo e tanto se não pudesse ao menos explicar o que estava no "livro".
1. Prólogo

_– 3 anos atrás, Mansão Phantomhive_

O pequeno Ciel, herdeiro da família de "cães-de-guarda da Rainha" , encontrava-se na biblioteca da sua mansão recém reconstruída. Seu corpo ainda tinha as marcas da violência que sofreu após o "acidente" em sua mansão, o mesmo que o levou a fazer um contrato com Sebastian. Ele próprio não agüentaria fazer muito esforço, então se refugiava nas histórias que o levavam para longe.

Os livros ainda eram relativamente poucos, não tivera tempo de repor todo o grande arsenal perdido no incêndio, mas aqueles que estavam lá eram suficientes para entreter a cabeça de um garoto de 9 anos.

Ele fechou o livro que acabara de ler e foi até a estante em busca de um novo. Pensar na dor que sentia, na falta dos pais e qualquer outra coisa doía, não era bom se jogar no tédio. Olhou as prateleiras, uma a uma a procura de algo interessante.

– Sebastian! – chamou seu mordomo

Não levou 1 minuto sequer para que a figura de olhos rubros chegasse à biblioteca.

– Sim, bocchan.

O pequeno esticava-se graciosamente na tentativa de alcançar um livro alto demais para sua baixa estatura. Aquilo estava próximo da definição de paraíso para o rapaz de preto.

– Sebastian, pegue esse livro para mim!

O mordomo se aproximou do Jovem Mestre e olhou o título que fora objeto de curiosidade do garoto. Deveria ou não atender a essa ordem ?

– Perdão bocchan, mas receio não poder cumprir a ordem.

O pequeno olhou-o com um misto de incredulidade e curiosidade.

– Por que? – perguntou por fim

– Tal título ainda não é apropriado para o Jovem Mestre. – um sorriso doce adornava os lábios do mais velho

O mordomo ergueu o braço e pegou um outro.

– Permita-me oferecer este no lugar .

O Conde pegou o livro que lhe foi dado, ainda que bravo, e tentou ler.

Quando Sebastian saiu do cômodo, Ciel foi novamente ao mesmo local da estante disposto a subir em cadeiras para alcançar o que queria, mas percebeu com raiva que o livro "proibido" não estava mais lá. "Maldito demônio!"

–-

_Atualmente – Mansão Phantomhive_

Ciel já havia concluído uma tarefa passada pela Rainha, o que o deixou totalmente esgotado. Mas ao menos estava livre de qualquer "missão" por algum tempo. Para seu total desespero, tinha certeza que não poderia dormir. Podia não estar trabalhando em nenhuma tarefa específica do posto que assumia perante a Rainha e a empresa estar tranqüila (cuidada por Tanaka caso necessário) , mas ele era um conde e precisava ficar preparado (vulgo acordado) para qualquer coisa.

Saiu de seu escritório e foi para a biblioteca, seu refúgio particular para qualquer momento desde que se entendia por gente. Estar entre os livros era melhor que estar entre pessoas, eles não são cruéis nem machucam por querer.

Os títulos intrigavam, seduziam-no, mas nenhum parecia despertar realmente seu interesse. Desistiu das primeira e segunda prateleiras e tentou achar algo na quarta, ainda que não alcançasse sem ter que pedir ajuda a seu mordomo. Olhou um por um e lá estava ele, o "título proibido", aquele que Sebastian recusava lhe dar a 3 anos. Mas o que custa tentar mais um pouco?

– Sebastian!

Como esperado, o mordomo chegou em menos de um minuto, impecavelmente perfeito em seu uniforme

– Sim, bocchan.

Ciel olhou-o com o olhar marejado e rosto de criança que implora por algo.

– Pegue "o livro" para mim.

O demônio sorriu malicioso. O Conde já estava preparado para ter o pedido negado, como sempre, mas dizem que a esperança é a última que morre.

– O bocchan realmente não desiste, não é? – falou sarcástico

Talvez essa fosse a chance perfeita.

– Jamais.

O jovem Phantomhive, apesar do semblante neutro, estava surpreso. A esperança estava se debatendo na sua mente, mas sabia que aquela não era a típica resposta para o pedido que fizera por tantos anos.

– Aquele livro, bocchan, é tal como um ... manual. Agora que o jovem mestre está um rapazinho, talvez possa saber o conteúdo. – seu tom de voz estava malicioso como nunca.

Pobre conde, sua pouca experiência impedia-o de perceber esse sinal óbvio. O coitado sequer imaginava o que teria naquele livro, no máximo pensava ser uma história de terror.

–Se o bocchan quer tanto vê-lo e tiver realmente tanta curiosidade – seus olhos escarlate brilharam – basta dar a ordem. Como mordomo dos Phantomhive, o que eu faria se não pudesse ao menos mostrar detalhadamente o conteúdo do livro para meu jovem mestre.

O conde olhou-o hesitante. A curiosidade corroia sua cabeça. Sebastian queria mostrar a ele o conteúdo do livro, mas com que objetivo? Assustá-lo? Era algo mais complexo do que pensava? Mas o que ele pensava? Só sabia que sentia curiosidade, mas nunca parou para pensar mesmo no que tinha ali, não sabia ao menos o tí ler porque era seu "fruto proibido".

– Então bocchan... está com medo? Não quer saber o que tem naquele livro? – a voz rouca e máscula tirou o jovem dos devaneios

– Não! – falou o conde determinado- Sebastian, quero que me mostre o que tem no livro.

Era tudo que o mordomo esperava: receber uma ordem sem especificações de um garoto orgulhoso o suficiente para não voltar atrás no que diz. O banquete estava preparado, e tão bom que o fez passar a língua nos lábios.

– Yes, My Lord.


	2. Ascendente

No quarto principal da Mansão Phantomhive, escondido pelos lençóis carmim, Ciel Phantomhive dormia e sorria. Parecia estar tendo bons sonhos. Sussurrava alguma coisa, ininteligível para qualquer pessoa comum que tentasse identificar.

Uma figura de preto, empurrando um carrinho entrou pela porta do mesmo cômodo em que dormia o jovem conde. Mal entrou e sorriu ao ouvir algo, parecia divertir-se. Andou lentamente até as janelas e abriu as cortinas em um só movimento, ainda sorrindo.

–Hora de acordar, bocchan.

O garoto resmungou e continuou com os olhos fechados.

– Vamos bocchan, por melhor que seja o sonho, deve acordar.

O conde abriu os olhos lentamente, bocejou e esticou os braços, completamente grogue.

– Para seu desjejum, foi preparado: Salmão cozido com salada fresca. Como acompanhamento, foi preparado torradas, scones e massa francesa. Qual se adéqua a seu gosto hoje? – perguntou o mordomo

– Hmm, torradas!

Depois de servir o garoto, Sebastian pôs-se de pé ao lado da cama, já com as roupas separadas e prontamente a espera de recolher a bandeja.

– O que há para hoje ? – perguntou Ciel entre garfadas

– Pela manhã, um representante da filial vindo da índia estará chegando para discutir assuntos da fábrica. Pela tarde, terá estudos de geografia, pintura e treino de esgrima. Apenas isso para hoje.

O mordomo mal conseguia organizar os pensamentos ao ver seu jovem mestre fazer um perfeito "O" com a boca enquanto comia, todo o seu corpo parecia implorar pelo do garoto. Os olhos rubros brilharam e ele salivou ainda mais quando viu a expressão pidona no rosto do outro.

– Sebastian – falou manhoso – e quando é que vai me mostrar o que tem naquele livro ?

Ah, ele não demoraria, nem sabia como tinha tido auto-controle para suportar 3 anos negando sua natureza pecaminosa. Sorriu mostrando os dentes, perfeitamente brancos

– Não precisa tanta ansiedade, bocchan. Hoje a noite.

Ciel bufou

– Mas eu quero agora ! – falou fazendo birra

O mordomo riu sonoramente com a pura demonstração infantil do Conde.

– Não, bocchan. Apenas pela noite. Até lá, contente-se com os sonhos !

"Droga, como ele pode saber ? Merda, não me diga que falei enquanto dormia?!" Um jato de rubor tomou conta da face infantil, o que fez o mordomo rir ainda mais. Não perderia jamais a oportunidade de arranhar o orgulho do outro.

Ciel terminou com seu desjejum, então Sebastian retirou a bandeja da cama e pôs-se a vestir o menor, propositalmente roçando os dedos na pele fina do outro, causando-lhe arrepios. Terminado isso, preparou-se para levar tudo para a cozinha.

– Sebastian, vou para meu escritório. Avise-me quando o representante da filial chegar. – e saiu

"Ah, bocchan, não perde por esperar..."

Ciel passou o resto do tempo em seu escritório, organizando papéis da fábrica, lendo cartas dos outros nobres convidando-o a eventos que pouco o interessava. E o que realmente o assustou: uma carta de Lizzy, sua noiva. Recebeu-a um pouco depois de conversar com o representante indiano, um impostor que queria obter lucros às custas da suposta ingenuidade do jovem Phantomhive. Não deveria, mas a noiva o assustava.

"Caro Ciel,

minha mãe e meu pai estarão viajando no próximo mês. Por ordem dela, pergunto se posso passar esse tempo em sua mansão ? Creio que não será por muito tempo, até porque não é direito a noiva dormir na casa do noivo antes do casamento. Não é nada fofo. Estarei aí amanhã com mamãe para tratarmos disso com você.

Um beijo,

Elizabeth Middleford "

Após ler o conteúdo da mesma, Ciel estava pálido e com as mãos trêmulas.

– O que aconteceu, bocchan ? – perguntou o mordomo preocupado

O menor erguei o olhar.

– Sebastian, é uma catástrofe. Tia Francis e tio Leon vão viajar e Lizzy ficará aqui na mansão. –falou desesperado

Sebastian riu.

– Ora bocchan, isso não é jeito de pensar em sua noiva. Daqui a alguns anos – ainda que com ódio, o mordomo tinha que dizer – ela será sua esposa e viverá com você.

– Não tente pregar o apocalipse, Sebastian. – falou sério – Agora pode se retirar.

O resto do dia passou normalmente, nenhum evento inesperado. Ciel terminou seus estudos rapidamente e, como sempre, com perfeição. O jantar foi servido normalmente, fora pelo fato de que Bard conseguiu não explodir nada e preparou algo próprio para consumo. Mas, como compensação, Meyrin conseguiu fazer estragos por ela e pelo cozinheiro.

Já estava na hora normal quando o conde estava em seu quarto, devidamente vestido para dormir e sentado na grande cama, agora com lençóis azuis como seus olhos. Ouviu 3 batidas leves na porta.

–Entre.

Uma figura de preto, já familiar, passou pela porta e andou em direção à cama.

– Até que enfim, Sebastian.

O mordomo sorriu malicioso.

–Então o bocchan estava ansioso pela minha presença ?!

O mais novo corou levemente.

–Estou apenas curioso. Você prometeu que me mostraria o que tem no livro hoje a noite.

"Ah bocchan, por que tão tentador ?"

Sebastian pôs-se de quatro na beira da cama e engatinhou em direção ao conde, que o olhava perplexo.

– Como eu disse, bocchan,aquele livro é como um manual. Mas não um comum, é um manual de... posições.

Já perto o suficiente, encostou os lábios nos do menor, movimentando-os lentamente em um beijo suave para que o outro, completamente inexperiente , pudesse acompanhar. Não teve resistência, apenas uma expressão assustada do garoto. "Adorável."

– S-Sebastian, o que está fazendo ? – perguntou incrédulo

– Cumprindo a ordem do jovem mestre. – e sorriu malicioso

Antes que pudesse responder, Ciel sentiu os hábeis dedos do outro tirarem seu pijama, deixando-o apenas com a roupa íntima. Constrangedor, até demais.

–Pare com isso, Sebastian ?

O mais velho olhou-o em desafio.

– Hm, está com medo, C-i-e-l ? – falou o nome devagar, sensualmente

A resposta foi apenas um olhar indagador.

– O bocchan me ordenou que mostrasse o que tem no livro. Eu resumi: é um manual de posições. O jovem mestre não especificou os termos da ordem. Vai desistir agora, bocchan ? Vai voltar atrás por medo ?

"Droga, ele não precisava apelar para meu orgulho. Mas é claro...o que se pode esperar de um demônio ? Minha culpa não dar a ordem certa."

–N-não. Não vou voltar atrás. Apenas cumpra-a.

O mordomo então voltou a beijar os lábios castos do menor, passando sua língua por cada parte da boca do até a essência da alma, só com aquilo. Se deliciava com cada toque, mesmo sabendo que o melhor ainda estava por vir.

Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço alvo do outro, deixando marcas e dando leves mordidas, intercaladas com leves mordidas. Suas mãos já desciam até o cós da roupa íntima do menor e tirou-a, deixando completamente nu e a mercê dos seus toques.

– Sebastian, o que está fazendo ? –falou em um murmúrio, completamente corado e trêmulo

O mais velho seque olhou em seus olhos.

–Shhh, introdução ao capítulo 1.

Suas mãos seguravam as coxas roliças do menor, enquanto a língua passava pelos mamilos. Aos poucos foi levando a mão até a entrada imaculada do conde, pentrando um dedo.

–SEBASTIAN !

O mordomo riu, mas continuou estimulando-o com o dedo.

– Calma bocchan, é apenas uma preparação.

"Preparação ? Você acha que um dedo é preparação suficiente para o que vem depois ?" Ciel tremia, mas logo rendeu-se às ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo.

Sebastian mal conseguia esperar, deixaria para esperar na próxima vez, já tendo seu desejo de anos suprido. Retirou o dedo do menor e retirou sua calça e cueca. Ciel estava tão perdido na visão a sua frente que mal percebeu quando suas pernas foram erguidas e postas nos ombros do mordomo.

– Capítulo 1 : ascendente.

O maior roçou seu membro, já latejante e rijo, na entrada do mais novo. Penetrou-o devagar, não que fosse suficiente para fazer o outro não sentir dor. Selou seus lábios no do jovem conde, beijando-o com intensidade enquanto penetrava-o.

– S-Sebas...tian – o menor já não segurava os gemidos

Quando sentiu que o menor acostumara-se com ele, começou com movimentos ritmados. Ambos gemiam incontrolavelmente, Ciel ainda mais por ser sua primeira experiência.

As estocadas já iam fundo e rápidas quando ambos sentiram-se chegando ao ápice. Ciel veio primeiro, derramando-se no próprio abdômen e no do mordomo, que derramou-se dentro do garoto.

Ciel arfava e estava completamente suado, semi entregue ao sono.

– Sebastian... por acaso, quantos capítulos tem esse...

–Kama sutra...

O menor, ainda sonolento, revirou os olhos.

–Que seja. Quantos capítulos tem ?

O mordomo riu sonoramente.

– 21, bocchan.


	3. Apoiados

O sol forte invadiu o grande quarto do líder Phantomhive, correndo pelo chão, subindo pela cama até alcançar os olhos do garoto a nobreza escapava do sol e da obrigação de acordar cada manhã.

-Bocchan, hora de acordar.

A voz máscula preenche o cômodo, chegando aos ouvidos do Conde ainda adormecido. Ele se remexeu por baixo do lençol, abriu um pouco os olhos e piscou freneticamente até se acostumar com a claridade. Fitou o homem ao lado da cama, a expressão desnorteada.

- Perdão acordá-lo cedo, mas sua noiva e tia devem aparecer a qualquer momento.

Ciel então despertou. Claro, tal notícia apenas não acordaria pluto ou um morto, não que fosse a comparação ideal. Ele olhou em volta, tinha certeza que algo mudou. Os lençóis não eram mais azuis, o pijama não era o mesmo e sua pele com certeza também não era a mesma. Sua memória estava confusa, embaralhada, e não lembrava de nada que acontecera, mas algo aconteceu.

Levantou o rosto para olhar o mordomo afinal, a culpa é sempre dele.

- Sebastian, o que aconteceu ontem ?- perguntou sério

O mordomo riu. "Ele não deve ter sentido tudo, ou então já teria lembrado o que seu corpo sofreu".

- O bocchan realmente não lembra ? Vou precisar refrescar sua memória ? – falou malicioso

Ciel olhou para seus braços e seu abdômen, completamente marcados com círculos roxos e vermelhos. As lembranças foram voltando em um jorro, mostrando-se no rubor forte em sua face.

- I-sso realmente aconteceu ?

- Se o bocchan se refere ao fato de termos feito sexo, sim, realmente aconteceu.

Ciel resmungou algo baixinho e ininteligível.

-Então a parte dos 21 capítulos também não foi um sonho ?

- Apenas se o bocchan quiser considerar um sonho. Caso contrário, eu,como mordomo dos Phantomhive, farei ele se tornar realidade.

Ciel estava incomodado, parecia que Sebastian tirara o dia para fazê-lo corar infinitamente.

O mordomo pôs-se a servir a refeição do Conde, enquanto o mesmo fitava o nada imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Sebastian...

-Sim, bocchan.

O infante olhou-o envergonhado.

-Sei o que fizemos noite passada, mas... não entendo o que isso tem a ver com o livro.

Sebastian riu sonoramente, sem esconder qualquer vestígio do divertimento. "Exatamente o esperado da minha alma. Mesmo depois de ser maculado, continua com a inocência intocada."

- Ora bocchan, eu disse que o livro era um manual de posições. Refiro-me a posições sexuais para dar mais prazer.

Ciel arregalou os olhos azuis, formando um grande contraste com suas bochechas vermelhas. Sebastian não esperava qualquer réplica por parte dele.

- Eu vou poder ver o livro ?

"Ora ora, o bocchan está curioso...ficará ainda mais saboroso"

-Claro.

Deu um beijo rápido na testa do garoto e foi até a biblioteca. Finalmente mataria um pouco da curiosidade do Conde, mas só um pouco para que ele não perdesse o interesse em toda a diversão. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para localizar o que precisava e voltou ao quarto. Mas não agüentou-se e riu internamente ao ver o Conde Phantomhive deitado de bruços na cama e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-SEBASTIAN ! – gritou em desespero

- Bem feito, bocchan, eu avisei que não deveria fazer movimentos bruscos. A área ainda está sensível demais pelo ato de ontem e seu corpo não está acostumado. – por enquanto, adicionou mentalmente.

O garoto fuzilou-o com os olhos.

-Me traga logo essa droga de livro.

Sebastian andou até a cama com um sorriso largo.

- Aqui está, bocchan.

Ele passou as folhas amareladas até chegar ao primeiro capítulo. O rubor voltou a sua face ao ver uma ilustração do que estava por ler.

"1- Ascendente

A mulher deita-se de costas com as pernas apoiadas nos ombros do parceiro que, ajoelhado, introduz o membro e pressiona as coxas dela. O resultado é uma agradável sensação para ambos, pelas deliciosas investidas que ele dá enquanto ela faz movimentos para pressionar o pênis do parceiro."

A primeira reação do Phantomhive foi arregalar os olhos e jogar o livro em um canto da cama, ruborizado e arfante, o que provocou uma crise de risos no homem de preto.

- Ora Ciel, não precisa ficar tão chocado. Isso é tão somente a teoria do que você provou ontem na prática.

Quando foi que o mordomo tinha ficado tão ousado? E quando foi que o conde tinha dado essa ousadia a ele ? Bom, não importa agora, já tinha perdido parte da sua moral, ainda que Sebastian fizesse um teatro para mantê-la um pouco intacta.

- Não estou chocado, só... não importa. Me vista e eu vou para meu escritório trabalhar em alguma coisa.

"Que adorável, ainda mantém o ego inflado" Sebastian vestiu-o como de costume, propositalmente roçando a ponta dos dedos na pele do outro. Ciel ainda sentava com dificuldade, mas ele lutava para não deixar transparecer a dor que sentia.

- Quando Lizzy e tia Francis chegarem, leve-as a meu escritório.

- Yes, my lord ! – e curvou-se

A manhã passou-se tranquilamente, sem que as ladys dessem sinal de presença. Por algum milagre, Bard não queimou nada e a comida saiu razoavelmente boa, apesar de só por ter sido comestível era uma vitória. Mas, como por compensação, Meyrin quebrou o dobro das coisas e provocou o dobro dos desastres esperados para um único dia.

Quase no meio da tarde, o som da carruagem antecipou a chegada das Midleford. Sebastian dirigiu-se até a porta para a recepção inicial, sem pecar em qualquer detalhe que fosse. Guiou-as até o escritório do líder Phantomhive como fora ordenado e, após a ordem cumprida, foi para seu quarto aguardar o chamado por sua presença.

Já era praticamente noite quando ele foi chamado para levar as damas até a carruagem. Ao voltar à presença do jovem mestre, percebeu pela irritação e exaustão do outro que tudo havia sido resolvido.

- Deseja um chá, bocchan ? Parece estressado...

O mais novo fez que sim com a cabeça, afrouxou a gravata e praticamente deitou na cadeira enquanto esperava a volta do mordomo.

Já de volta, Sebastian pôs-se a servir o mais novo.

- Devo preparar algum aposento em especial para Lady Midleford ?

-Não lhe dei nenhuma ordem para isso, mas sim, pode preparar qualquer cômodo para ela.

Parou uns instantes para tomar mais alguns goles do chá.

- Ela vai passar 2 semanas inteiras infernizando essa mansão, como se já não houvessem esses empregados desastrados para destruir tudo. Que droga, eu já troquei minha alma, não deveria passar por isso.

Sebastian, rindo baixo, foi para traz de Ciel e pôs-se a beijar o pescoço do menor.

- Bocchan, se ainda quiser aprender os outros capítulos, posso fazê-lo esquecer Lady Elizabeth e qualquer outra coisa que se passe por essa cabeça.

O garoto soltava alguns gemidos involuntários e já derrubou a xícara no chão.

Tudo que ele precisava agora era esquecer a noiva, a tia, a noiva em sua mansão. Se possível, até seu nome. Sua cabeça ainda não estava preparada para preocupações tão pessoais quanto essas.

Sebastian continuava a investir na pele do garoto. Pescoço, bocheichas, orelha, busto. Qualquer pedaço de pele livre para receber as carícias.

- Eu quero, Sebastian. Faça-me esquecer de tudo isso.

Ah, isso foi como entregar a chave do paraíso ao demônio. Mais uma vez aquele corpo seria seu, poderia usá-lo ao seu bel prazer. Colocou-se de frente para o garoto e em segundos havia despido-o por o pescoço, deu chupões, mordidas, lambidas, tudo para deixar marcas que demorariam a sair.

Não queria esperar muito, sua necessidade não fora devidamente suprida na noite anterior e ele próprio já estava completamente excitado. Se não agisse rápido, era capaz de gozar apenas com a preparação do corpo do conde. Tirou suas próprias roupas e puxou o garoto pelo pulso, deixando-o em pé de frente para si e encostado na parede. Desceu os beijos em uma linha imaginária até o membro desperto e pôs-se a chupá-lo. Fazia movimentos de sucção, passava a língua pela glande e toda a extensão.

Pobre Ciel, foi pego desprevenido e agora estava arfando, apoiado na parede. As habilidades do mordomo estavam levando-o à loucura. Suas pernas tremiam e logo atingiria o ápice na boca do mais velho.

- S-Sebas...TIAN ! – gritava entre gemidos

Sebastian, para provocar ainda mais, masturbava o outro ao mesmo tempo em que chupava-o. Não levou mais tempo até sentir o líquido quente descer por sua garganta. Enquanto engolia tudo, colocou 3 dedos na boca de Ciel para que ele chupasse, o que fez prontamente.

- Hoje será ainda melhor, bocchan.

Voltou a beijar o tórax do outro enquanto penetrou-o com o primeiro dígito, seguido pelos outros dois depois. O garoto remexia-se sob seus lábios e gemia em prazer. Frases sem nexo, palavras soltas, o nome do demônio, qualquer coisa que conseguisse passar pelos lábios.

Sebastian retirou os dedos do outro e levantou-se num movimento brusco. Puxou a coxa direita do conde e enroscou-a em seu quadril. Posicionou seu membro na entrada do outro e penetrou-o devagar. Quando sentiu movimentos de impaciência por parte do menor, começou com os movimentos de vai e vem, cada vez mais rápidos e urgentes. Ambos gemiam e gritavam de prazer. Sebastian alcançou o ápice primeiro e Ciel, ao sentir-se preenchido pelo mordomo, gozou pela segunda vez e desfaleceu nos braços do demônio.


	4. Missionário

Frio. Solidão. Ele estava completamente sozinho no meio das árvores, vulnerável na escuridão da noite. Mas havia algo diferente naquele cenário: o céu não tinha lua, não tinha estrelas. Brilhando na abóboda celestial, havia apenas o símbolo do contrato com o demônio iluminando toda a floresta com uma luz roxa intensa.

Um voz alta e firme ecoou por todo o ambiente. Um arrepio perpassou o jovem garoto.

_"Qual a grande surpresa, Bocchan ? Desde que me pediu ajuda, a única coisa que guia sua existência medíocre sou eu e a força do nosso contrato" _.

O tom de desdém fez-se mais doloroso que o frio que o garoto sentia.

"O-o que ? "

"Isso mesmo, garoto tolo. Eu sou o único propósito da sua existência, ainda que odeie ter que tolerá-lo. O que eu não faço por uma alma tão saborosa ?!

"S-Sebastian, o que está fazendo ? Achei que me a..."

. A voz riu,estava claramente se divertindo_._

_"Amasse ? Tsc tsc, garoto ingênuo. Não seja ridículo a ponto de pensar que eu, um dos mais poderosos demônios do mundo, vai amar um ser humano tão medíocre quanto você."_

As lágrimas quentes rolaram pela face infantil, levando junto os restos de humanidade do jovem Conde.

"Sebastian..." murmurava, até passar a gritar pelo nome amaldiçoado e ao mesmo tempo precioso.

– SEBASTIAN ! SEBASTIAN !

Mãos quentes, ao contrário do que guiava seu sonho, tocaram os ombros do pequeno garoto. Ciel abriu os olhos marejados, sua respiração estava completamente irregular e logo percebeu que segurava com força os braços do mordomo.

– Sebastian ! – disse aliviado enquanto abraçava desesperadamente o homem a sua frente

O mordomo passou os braços pelo corpo do jovem em um gesto protetor, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

– Shhhh, foi só um pesadelo, Bocchan. Shh, fique calmo, nada foi realidade, não importa o que seja. Não deixarei que nada nem ninguém o machuque.

"Mas o culpado disso foi você. ", garoto quis dizer. Apenas afastou-se dos braços do outro, sentou-se na cama e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Queria olhar a janela e tentar descobrir que horas eram, mas tremia só de pensar que ainda era noite.

– E-está tudo bem, Sebastian. Besteira minha chorar por um sonho ruim.

O demônio ria internamente.

"Não é tão duro quanto parece, em Bocchan ?! "

Sorriu como usual,levantou-se da cama e desamassou o fraque preto.

– Deseja que eu traga seu desjejum agora ? Um chá é a melhor solução para acalmar o jovem mestre agora.

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça e afundou na cama assim que o mordomo se retirou do quarto. "É de manhã então" . Só assim reuniu coragem para olhar as janelas. O céu brilhava fraco no céu cinzento de início de manhã. Deveria ser 7h da manhã ainda, um pouco mais cedo que horário normal para acordar. "Pessoas normais sonham com lobisomens, bruxas e animais maus. Ora, Ciel, você próprio sabe que não é uma pessoa normal, você negociou a própria alma com um demônio. Mas não importa, foi apenas um sonho... Será ?"

Os devaneios foram interrompidos pelo ranger da porta sendo aberta. A figura alta e esbelta vinha em sua direção com um carrinho, onde seu café-da-manhã se encontrava.

– Coloque óleo na porta, o barulho me irrita.

– Como desejar,bocchan.

Ciel comeu o que lhe fora servido, foi devidamente vestido pelo mordomo .

–Sebastian, quais as atividades de hoje ?

– Agora pela manhã, terá aula de esgrima e história. Pela tarde, terá pintura, francês e álgebra.

Assentiu com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

– Vou para meu escritório. Só me chame se for algo de extrema urgência ou para me chamar para as atividades. Fora isso, quero ser deixado sozinho.

Sebastian curvou-se.

– Yes, My Lord.

–-

Assim que entrou no escritório e viu-se só, Ciel percebeu que aquela não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Quanto menos sons em volta, mais ele lembrava do sonho. Ou melhor, pesadelo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se pegava pensando se o que o Sebastian do pesadelo falava a verdade, se aquele seria também o Sebastian que havia possuído seu corpo nas últimas duas noites. Sua mente travava uma verdadeira guerra entre acreditar que sim e acreditar que não. Seus devaneios assustadores foram apenas interrompidos quando era avisado do horário para as atividades.

O coração do garoto disparava e sangrava a cada momento que ouviu a voz dizer "Bocchan..." Mas ele não estava normal. Estava mais...frio. O Conde percebera, o mordomo não olhara-o nos olhos, não falou calorosamente com ele desde de manhã. "Ciel Phantomhive, pare com isso. Esqueça esses assuntos insignificantes e preste atenção no que está fazendo. Pense nessas besteiras à noite."

A tarde passou rápida, sem muitas trocas de palavras entre amo e mordomo.

–-

Três batidas na porta.

–Entre.

Sebastian entrou no escritório. Seu semblante continuava o mesmo de todo o dia: sério e indiferente. Aproximou-se lentamente da mesa, curvou-se e apoiou as mãos na mesma, olhando o garoto nos olhos.

– Bocchan... o senhor vai me dizer a razão de estar me evitando por todo o dia ?

O garoto corou e desviou os olhos do olhar do outro.

– Não estou evitando-o.

Sebastian bateu na mesa, fazendo o Conde dar um pequeno pulo na cadeira.

–Sim, você está. Perguntarei novamente: por que está me evitando ?

O jovem Conde levantou da cadeira e andou calmamente desviando-se da mesa e seguindo em direção a porta.

– Explicarei depois do jantar, mas agora vamos porque estou com fome.

Sebastian, assim como o Phantomhive, travava batalhas em sua mente. O conde agia diferente para consigo desde a manhã, quando acordou de um pesadelo gritando seu nome. Um pesadelo apenas não deveria interferir tanto no comportamento do garoto, não depois dos últimos dois dias.

O mordomo desfez a expressão sofrida e raivosa, passou a mão pelo fraque afim desamassá-lo, puxou as luvas , passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e respirou fundo. Virou-se para a porta e foi andando, tentando manter-se calmo e com um mínimo de segurança de si mesmo, enquanto dirigia-se à sala de jantar. Quando ele imaginaria que um mero humano, ainda mais uma criança, teria tanto efeito e poder sobre ele. Ah, o inferno todo riria de sua desgraça.

Postou-se próximo a seu mestre, esperando pacientemente que o garoto terminasse a maldita refeição. Teria muito o que explicar, não poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo de uma hora para outra e não justificar.

Ciel no entando, tentava prolongar o jantar ao máximo. O mordomo o questionaria assim que o acabasse. E, ao ser questionado tão diretamente, não teria nenhuma outra saída a não ser expor sua fraqueza e insegurança, e isso era a pior humilhação a que ele poderia se submeter. Sim, ele considerava uma humilhação, mesmo que fosse diante do homem (ou melhor, demônio) que já o tinha visto em uma situação mil vezes mais vergonhosa e nada fez além de se comportar como um bom mordomo. Agora era diferente,eles não eram mais mordomo e mestre.

Um jantar, principalmente se for para só uma pessoa, não pode ser prolongado eternamente. Quando já não agüentava comer, Ciel levantou calmamente da cadeira e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Sebastian o seguiu, silencioso como uma sombra. "Respire fundo, Ciel. Basta uma ordem para fazê-lo se calar e você não sairá humilhado..." Entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Como esperado, o mordomo seguiu-o até lá, deixando-o sem saída.

– Então Ciel,por que esteve me evitando o dia inteiro ?

Ouvir seu nome da boca do demônio fazia todas suas fortalezas desabarem.

–E-eu não estava te evitando.

Ele chegou mais perto do garoto.

–Sim, você estava. Quero saber o motivo.

– No meu pesadelo...você dizia que jamais me amaria e que eu era ingênuo e ridículo por pensar ê me odiava.

Ciel tinha a face escarlate e olhava para baixo. Sebastian ficou estático por um momento, mas logo depois riu sonoramente. Seria a risada que Ciel ouvira no sonho, mas dessa vez não tinha o tom debochado. Definitivamente não tinha.

– Tem razão, Bocchan. Você realmente é ingênuo e ridículo, mas apenas por acreditar em um pesadelo. É claro que o amo.

O Conde levantou a cabeça, claramente surpreso. Sebastian, aproveitando o movimento, aproximou-se até encostar os lábios nos do outro, começando um beijo lento e carinhoso.

"Que tolo, acreditar mais em um pesadelo que na realidade."

Separaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário.

– Como posso acreditar que não está mentindo agora, Sebastian? Afinal, você ainda é um demônio.

O mais velho deu um sorriso torto.

–Farei você juro.

Empurrou o pequeno corpo para o meio da cama e ajoelhou-se na beira, deixando as pernas do Conde embaixo das suas. Tirou as luvas com a boca e desabotoou o fraque e em seguida a calça, despindo-se completamente em um show de sedução particular e unicamente para o mais novo. Em seguida, despiu o garoto. Passou mas mãos acariciando o rosto, o pescoço e todo o tronco do menor,provocando-lhe arrepios. Abaixou o corpo e fez o mesmo caminho de carícias, agora com o boca. Não era como nos dias anteriores, não queria deixar marcas, apenas acariciar com carinho.

Ciel gemia baixo enquanto as mãos e os lábios do maior acariciavam todo seu corpo com carinho. Não era mais um sexo necessitado e desesperado. Sequer estavam prestes a fazer sexo, seria a primeira vez que fariam amor. Seria a definição perfeita.

O menor voltou a sentir os lábios quentes de Sebastian nos seus, chamando-o para um beijo apaixonado. Enquanto isso, suas pernas eram afastadas e os joelhos, dobrados. Seu pensamento, se é que ele conseguia pensar enquanto sentia o sabor dos lábios do demônio, estava todo no beijo, sequer sentiu quando foi lentamente penetrado por um dedo do mais velho, preparando-o. Remexeu um pouco. "Maldito incômodo." Mais um dígito foi inserido dentro de si e não conseguiu mais ignorar o incômodo. Relutante, separou os lábios do outro e remexeu novamente.

-Ciel, quanto menos protestar, mais rápido a preparação vai ser. – sussurrou no ouvido do menor

Agora eram 3 dígitos e Ciel soltava murmúrios de dor, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era necessário. O mordomo beijou-lhe novamente na tentativa de livrar o pequeno da dor, a última coisa que gostaria que ele sentisse naquela noite.

Quando o garoto já estava preparado, retirou os dedos, aprofundou o beijo e penetrou-o. Ambos gemeram alto, tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Começou então com movimentos de vai e vem lentos para que o menor sentisse tudo, seu carinho, seu amor e para manter o clima romântico. Ciel gemia manhoso, abraçava-o e arrepiava-se embaixo de si, procurava os lábios do mais velho em busca de mais beijos, que eram prontamente correspondidos. Logo a dor sumira completamente e só havia lugar para o puro prazer e amor.

A noite estava sendo uma experiência completamente diferente para ambos. Sebastian passara toda a existência alimentando-se da luxúria e desejo, eram uma necessidade. Dessa vez era diferente, ele queria provar que tinha sentimento e justamente o menos esperado de um demônio: amor. Ciel, que até agora havia experimentado apenas o sexo carregado de necessidade, sentia-se amado como a muito tempo não sentia.

Não levou muito até ambos gozarem. Quando finalmente atingiram o ápice, o mordomo retirou-se de dentro do menor, mas não foi embora como nas últimas vezes. Muito pelo contrário, pretendia continuar ali por um tempo infinito. Puxou o garoto para perto de si em um abraço, apoiou a cabeça do infante em seu peito e beijou-lhe ternamente a cabeça.

–Acredita em mim agora ? Acredita que o amo realmente ?

O jovem Conde se aproximou ainda mais do outro, abraçando-o forte e apoiando sua cabeça no peito do outro.

–Sim, acredito.


	5. Erotic

A manhã nublada já é algo costumeiro na Inglaterra. A falta do sol não é algum tipo de presságio, é apenas inevitável. O dia nublado não é exceção na grande mansão Phantomhive, onde o jovem Conde dorme com um sorriso nos lábios. Estaria tendo doces sonhos ? Pouco provável. Há anos o herdeiro Phantomhive não tem sonhos, no máximo um belo pesadelo. Sim, não deveria passar de um belo pesadelo.

Nem mesmo para o garoto o privilégio do sono era dado. E quem se encarregava disso era seu mordomo, Sebastian Michaelis. Neste momento, ele deveria estar chegando ao quarto do jovem mestre para acordá-lo e garantir que cumpriria todas as obrigações que seu cargo designava. Bom, culpa do garoto ser, além de cão de guarda da Rainha, dono de uma imensa fábrica de brinquedos.

– Bocchan, hora de acordar.- a voz máscula soou no grande aposento

Como o usual, o garoto levou um certo tempo até acordar realmente. As últimas noites, as últimas 3 para ser mais preciso, foram excepcionalmente boas em questão de sono. Claro que havia um motivo especial para o conde estar dormindo tão bem ultimamente. E, claro, tudo graças à eficácia do seu mordomo e tanto.

– O que deseja para seu desjejum, bocchan ?

O garoto foi tirado de seus devaneios pela pergunta incomum do ele daria as opções, mas hoje ele deixou todo o poder de decisão nas mãos do jovem. _Estranho_.

– Hm... posso escolher o que quiser ?

O mais velho deu um leve sorriso.

– Exatamente.

_Muito estranho_

– Torta búlgara. E escolha algum chá que combine com o sabor da torta.

– Yes, my lord.

Definitivamente Sebastian estava muito estranho nesse dia. Não era típico dele ser tão aberto às vontades de seu amo. Bom...também não era típico dele declarar amor à alguém. Especialmente porque ele era um demônio. Na verdade, nada estava acontecendo como deveria, nada era mais comum ou típico. Como é que aquilo tinha começado mesmo? Ah é, quando Sebastian, sem mais nem menos, tinha parado de relutar sobre o conteúdo do livro que Ciel cobiçava desde os 10 anos.

– Bocchan, aqui está seu desjejum.

Os devaneios do jovem conte foram interrompidos e esquecidos à medida que o demônio trazia a bandeja com a torta búlgara e um chá. E, para continuar com a loucura do dia, Sebastian, que normalmente ficava em um canto do quarto até que o amo terminasse de comer, fez sua usual mesura logo após deixar Ciel em posição confortável para que pudesse tomar seu café-da-manhã.

–Com licença, bocchan,irei me retirar. Chame-me quando acabar para que eu possa vesti-lo.

Ciel ficou então apenas com a companhia da torta e do chá. O garfo espetava a comida, enquanto o garoto olhava para o nada, a mente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. _"Ou as coisas realmente mudaram ou..."_.Um pensamento passou por sua mente tão rapidamente que o fez arregalar os olhos_. "Não pode ser isso. Não pode ser." _Na verdade, podia. Nada mais era pouco provável.Há uns 5 anos atrás, fazer um contrato com um demônio e conhecer um shinigami eram coisas totalmente imprová falar a verdade, tudo era possível.

Se fosse isso que pensava, não era ficando sozinho que descobriria. O mordomo só voltaria quando ele terminasse de comer, então ele deveria comer de uma vez. Hoje ele mal sentiu o sabor da comida nem sequer sentiu o aroma peculiar do chá que tomava. Não, hoje ele tinha que focar em algo totalmente diferente, tinha que descobrir se suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

– Sebastian! – gritou por fim

Finalmente uma coisa normal: o mordomo chegou em tempo hábil (vulgo alguns segundos depois).

– Já terminou, bocchan ?

Com o aceno de cabeça positivo do conde, o mordomo prontamente retirou quaisquer resquício da refeição feita ali. A roupa do dia foi pega e devidamente colocada no garoto.

– Quais as atividades de hoje, Sebastian ?

– Não há nada marcado para hoje, bocchan. Terá o dia livre para fazer o que quiser.

Agora era definitivo: tinha algo muito errado acontecendo ali. Desde quando um conde poderia se dar ao luxo de ter um dia livre ? Não podia. E, principalmente, como poderia ter o dia livre em pleno meio da semana ? Ao menos aula ele deveria ter.

O mordomo olhava-o com uma expressão questionadora frente ao silêncio prolongado que mantinha.

– Então bocchan, o que deseja fazer durante o dia ?

– Apenas vou ficar na biblioteca. Apenas me chame se absolutamente necessário.

Levantou da cama e foi em direção à porta e, antes que pudesse ir muito além, sentiu um aperto firme em seu braço,impedindo que fosse além. Sentiu o mordomo se aproximar e tocar sua orelha com os lá arrepio de prazer perpassou o pequeno corpo.

– Nem pense em me evitar novamente, Ciel.

Mais um arrepio. Suas suspeitas estivessem corretas ou não,Sebastian definitivamente tinha muita influência e até certo nível de poder sobre si. _"Claro, é isso que demônios fazem"_ pensou ironcamente.

– Não pretendo evitá-lo, Sebastian.

Falou sem virar-se para o homem atrás de si. Sabia muito bem que, da mesma forma que o outro tinha poder sobre ele próprio, ele tinha poder sobre o mordomo. Ah, realmente o tinha.

Voltou a andar rumo à biblioteca, seu refúgio mais íntimo. O escritório era ideal para negócios e estratégias, mas sua vida particular e qualquer coisa que estivesse intimamente ligada a ele eram sempre pensadas e resolvidas na lugar tinha um tipo de aura que o acalentava nesses momentos. Era mais fácil pensar sobre si mesmo lá.

A porta imensa que marcava a grande biblioteca estava encostada. Mais algo estranho. Aquele lugar era particular e todos sabiam disso. Ou seja,jamais alguém poderia entrar lá sem a permissão expressa do conde e,aparentemente, alguém o fez. Ao contrário do que normalmente faria, apenas entrou lá e sentou-se na poltrona.Já havia muita coisa incomum acontecendo e, caso suas suspeitas se confirmassem, não havia motivo de brigar com alguém que não fosse o culpado.

A poltrona vermelha no centro do aposento estava particularmente confortável._"Ótimo, é disso que eu preciso"_.Encostou a cabeça do encosto e, antes de fechar os olhos, focou justamente no livro. Exatamente aquele que ele sempre quis saber o que continha e que sempre lhe fora negado. Bom, ele já sabia o que era e o que tinha. Agora é o momento de analisar o que está acontecendo.

_"1- Sem motivo aparente, Sebastian falou comigo sobre o livro.  
2- Ele demonstrou para mim o que tem no livro.  
3- Ele disse que me ama  
4- Lizzy disse que vem passar umas semanas aqui.  
5-Sebastian está todo emotivo e...humano._

_1- Ele nunca falaria sobre algo sem algum motivo ou algum tipo de plano.  
2- Por que ele demonstraria algo do tipo comigo ? Até com Meirin, mas comigo ? Não, isso jamais aconteceria.  
3-Demônios não amam. Demônios são...demônios.  
4- Tia Francis jamais deixaria Lizzy aqui. Até com alguma amiga nobre ou algo assim, mas nunca apenas comigo.  
5- DROGA, SEBASTIAN É UM HUMANO. ELE NÃO PODE TER EMOÇÕES. ELE. É. UM. ÔNIO"_

–Praguejando muito por pensamento, bocchan?

Ciel pulou da cadeira. Ele estava no meio de uma batalha interna para analisar tudo que estava errado e, do nada, Sebastian estava falando em seu ouvido com a voz mais sedutora que ele tinha.

–Droga, Sebastian, não me assuste desse jeito.

Como ele era cínico, sorrindo tranquilamente. E...bonito.

–Perdão bocchan. Mas isto chegou para o senhor.

Era uma carta. Definitivamente não era da Rainha, o papel era um pouco menos nobre que o usado pela soberana. Abriu o envelope. "Droga, Lizzy."

"Querido Ciel,

lembra da viagem sobre a qual falei na última carta? Bom, mamãe me avisou que foi antecipada e, por isso, precisarei ir antes. Mamãe diz que precisarei ir para sua mansão amanhã mesmo. Mal posso esperar para ver se você continua tão fofo quanto da última vez que o vi.

Até amanhã, Ciel !

Lady Elizabeth Middleford"

Ciel estava num estado de espírito entre o chocado, raivoso e desesperado. Lizzy estava indo amanhã. AMANHÃ. Isso é o maior desastre da história.

– Está tudo bem,bocchan ?

Quase impossibilitado de formar frases coerentes,tudo que pode falar eram palavras soltas.

– Lizzy. Amanhã. Aqui.

O mordomo pareceu tão satisfeito quanto ele próprio.

– Lady Middleford virá amanhã ? Hm. Precisaremos começar os preparativos agora. Fique aqui enquanto eu dou as ordens ao resto dos empregados.

Tão silenciosamente quanto entrou, Sebastian saiu. Ainda chocado, até mesmo um tanto catatônico, o jovem conde voltou a sentar em sua poltrona vermelha. As mãos tremiam levemente enquanto seguravam o papel da carta, as letras cheias de floreios embaçadas à visão por conta do movimento.

Um baque surto avisou sobre a presença do demônio, que voltara depois de comunicar aos outros empregados da mansão. Ciel não poderia dizer quanto tempo demorou entre a saída e a chegada do outro.

–Então, Ciel... se sua preciosa noiva vai chegar amanhã, isso quer dizer que teremos uma pausa nos capítulos do livro.

– ...

– O que significa que dois capítulos em um único dia talvez não fosse de todo absurdo. – e sorrio malicioso

Antes que pudesse ver os movimentos, a porta da biblioteca foi trancada, as cortinhas fechadas e uma boca ávida encontrou-se com os lábios do mãos do mordomo, agora sem luvas, passeavam pela nuca e costas do pequeno corpo, tocava-lhe em qualquer lugar que pudesse alcançar. Puxou o garoto para que sentasse em seu colo, no chão.

As línguas começaram uma batalha, ao mesmo tempo que havia outra luta para que ambos se livrassem das roupas. Nesses momentos, elas mais atrapalhavam que ajudavam.

Ciel correspondia a qualquer e todo toque e estímulo que recebia do maior. Era impossível não fazê-lo. Claro, se suas hipóteses estiverem corretas, aquilo mal passava de uma ilusão, mas enquanto recebia as carícias mais variadas do outro, ilusão ou não ele aproveitaria ao máximo.

Logo,ambos estava nus e as carícias se aprofundavam ainda mais. Provavelmente o dia anterior seria o único marcado por amor. Um pré-adolescente cheio de hormônios começando a explodir não tinha paciência para algo lento, a necessidade do corpo implorava por algo lascivo e ousado, nada de romantismo.

O garoto soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu uma mão quente lhe masturbando. Não podia negar que sentir esse nível de prazer tinha sido a melhor coisa que jamais tivera na vida, principalmente sendo Sebastian quem o proporcionava. Ao mesmo tempo em que era masturbado, sentiu dedos chegando lentamente à sua entrada, forçando um pouco a penetração. Os gemidos ficavam incontroláveis e cada vez mais altos e longos.

–S-Sebastian, está apressadinho hoje.

Não soube como conseguiu formular uma frase completa, mas ela fez o mais velho rir um pouco.

– Se achou muito rápido, no segundo capítulo podemos ir mais devagar.

No meio desse curto diálogo, 3 dedos já tinham sido inseridos no garoto e estavam estocando-o em um ritmo relativamente foi deitando no chão, sem parar os movimentos, mas puxando o outro para deitar-se sobre seu corpo.

Subitamente, parou tudo que estava fazendo,recebendo um olhar gélido e um gemido de reprovação.

–Chega de preliminares. Sente-se em mim.

O jovem conde olhou-o pasmo. Eles não tinha, até então, recebido uma ordem tão direta de o que deveria fazer e como deveria ficar. O olhar recebido apenas fez o demônio rir.

– É exatamente isso, você vai sentar em mim.

Como o garoto pareceu não ter entendido, segurou os quadris alvos do infante e guiou até seu membro, já quase todo ereto depois dos gemidos do outro. Usou um pouco de força para ir abaixando Ciel, fazendo-o sentar sobre si. Claro, deveria doer um pouco, mas só parou quando estava completamente dentro do conde. O próprio Sebastian não conseguira evitar gemer. Além de ter uma visão clara do menor sentando sobre ele, ainda podia ver as expressões que surgiam na face infantil do outro enquanto sentia-se invadido.

– Rebole.

Mais uma vez Ciel era surpreendido por uma ordem tão clara e pervertida. Mas, era apenas uma ilusão, certo ? Ali não era de todo uma humilhação atender a ordem do seu próprio empregado. E, mesmo que o fosse,procuraria uma desculpa para ter atendido, já que ele mesmo sentia a vontade de se mover.

Sebastian se deliciava com a visão do Conde Phantomhive rebolando em seu membro, com as mãos apoiadas em seu abdômen, mordendo o lábio inferior e com os olhos fechados, formando uma expressão que definia mais que perfeitamente o prazer que sentia. Sua cabeça inclinava levemente para trás, enquanto gemia no mesmo ritmo (decidido por ele mesmo) das estocadas. Tal 'paisagem' fazia o mordomo ficar ainda mais duro, o que era sentido por Ciel.

– S-sebastian... me...masturbe.

Agora era hora de ele próprio dar as ordens ali. Nem em sexo ele aceitava receber ordens e ficar calado, em algum momento também daria as ordens. E o mordomo, ainda que fosse o 'chefe' quando envolvia sexo, não se opôs a cumprir aquela ordem. O faria mesmo que o garoto não mandasse. Novamente Ciel teve seu pênis seguro entre a mão quente do outro e foi masturbado.

Os gemidos altos de ambos os rapazes não eram mais bem que aquele cômodo em particular tinha uma espécie de isolamento acústico,justamente por ser uma ambos de algum constrangimento perante os outros empregados. Não que eles fossem se reprimir por isso, mas era um bônus.

Ciel não agüentou muito tempo até gozar. Duplamente estimulado e de uma forma relativamente nova, não demoraria a chegar ao máximo do prazer, principalmente por estar 100 vezes mais sensível depois dos últimos dias. O mordomo também atingiu seu ápice, quase ao mesmo tempo que o outro.

– Está cada vez melhor, bocchan.

O garoto havia desmaiado em cima do demônio. Compreensível, já que quase não pode se recuperar do dia anterior. Mas Sebastian, sendo um mordomo e tanto, faria o melhor para que o amo fosse para a cama limpo e pudesse recuperar a energia gasta.

– Mais um capítulo aprendido,jovem mestre.


End file.
